


Not So Erotic Friend Fiction

by MishaAteMyBlog



Series: Destiel Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1K1H, Alternate Universe - High School, Bobs Burger reference, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I am Tina Belcher, M/M, Sam is only 1 year younger than Dean for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote for @SWLFangirl for a 1K1H thing we did. </p><p>Love you 5EVA!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Erotic Friend Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



 

Kelly was sitting at the desk in her bedroom, trying to figure out how to put down in words what transpired today. She had made a habit of writing in her online diary every day, at least she had for the last  year and a half. Sure, being a senior in high school was probably too old to be keeping diary, but she liked to think of it as a writing exercise. Her life’s dream was to be a successful writer some day. It actually wasn’t even her idea to start the diary. It had been Castiel's. He was one of her best friends, as well as one of the most encouraging people in her life. He even started his own journal at the same time. Although, he wasn’t a big fan of the computer, so he started with a leather bound notebook. The biggest surprise was that not only is he still writing daily, but he just started his third notebook.

Normally, writing came easily to the brunette. Today, it wasn’t.  She tried starting a few times before she was able to get her thoughts together. 

Dearest Diary,

 

Today was the most amazing day in like 5eva!!! If I weren’t there, I wouldn’t have believed it.

If you remember, today was the day that I was to help Cas get the nerve to ask Dean Winchester to the prom. You know, since I am the best of the best friends the boy could ask for. Everything went according to plan. Well, that is until the time came for him to actually ask. 

First period, I went to Dean’s class and delivered the the note from his “secret admirer”. It just said ‘Dean, you are an amazing person and your smile makes my heart sing’. Sure, it was sweet and enough to make me puke rainbows, but I still think that he should have said that his ass was so awesome, Tina Belcher would write Erotic Friend Fiction about it. But, whatev. 

Second period, I delivered a single Tulip (apparently roses make Dean sneeze). Still kinda lame, but Cas seems to think he knows better. News flash to Cas. Tulips make Dean sneeze too. 

Third period, I delivered a box of white chocolate dipped pretzel sticks. At first Dean was a little nervous to eat one, since he didn’t know who they were from. Of course, I had tried to tell Cas that, but he didn’t believe me. It all worked out though. Dean just made me eat one to prove they weren’t poisoned. Yay, a win for me. 

Fourth period, Cas had asked me to deliver a singing telegram. This is where I put my foot down. My ass ain’t gonna sing for no man, especially if it’s for someone else. I love Cas like a brother, but HELL NO. I did compromise and delivered Cas’ iPod and instructed him to hit play. Of course ‘All My Love’ by Led Zeppelin just had to be the song. I was suffering from such severe second hand embarrassment that I almost forgot to give him the note asking to meet by doors to the gym at lunch. 

Now, I know what you’re thinking. Today sounds devastating, why are you so happy? You are right, so far and that is an excellent question. 

I ran to meet Cas at the gym doors, so that I could give moral support for when he asked the big question. 

When I got there, the first thing I saw was Dean and Cas practically making out. Of course I said (maybe a little louder than I should have) “What the hell?”

They both just laughed. 

Cas finally spoke. “Hey Kellz. Uhm… Dean actually asked me to the prom last week.”

“Was that before or after you asked me to humiliate myself all day today?” I asked. It was an important question. One that could end in bloodshed, if I didn’t like the answer. 

“Before.” This time it wasn’t Dean or Cas that said it. It was Sam, Dean’s younger brother. He was exiting the gym, pulling a rose from behind his back. Of course I was confused. 

“Kelly. I actually asked Cas to do this, because it was the only I could keep you from figuring out what I was planning.” 

By now, the gorgeous boy was standing right in front of me. He put the, thankfully thornless, rose in my hair. “Kelly, will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and go to prom with me?” 

Ok so maybe I’m paraphrasing. But, the important thing is that he asked me to the prom!!!! Of course I said yes. 

I can’t believe they pulled a fast one on me. I had no idea that Sam was even interested in me. I should have figured it out. They (by that I mean me) don’t call me the ninja of Lawrence High for nothing.

After school, we met at Dean’s beautiful car. He had offered me a ride home, since he felt bad about not letting Cas tell me they were boyfriends now. It’ll take more than a ride to make up for that. Dean surprised us all by taking us to FroYo FoSho and buying us all a cup. It might have the dumbest name for a frozen yogurt shop, but damn is it good. 

So, yeah. Today was amazing! We are all gonna hang out tomorrow and shop for our prom outfits. I already picked out my dress, just in case I got asked or Cas got turned down. It’s not going to stop me from torturing the boys while I try on a ton of dresses. Payback’s a bitch after all. 

After Sam asking me to prom, letting me ride in the Impala, frozen yogurt, and torturing them for a few hours tomorrow, I guess I can forgive the idiots. 

Love Your Queen,

 

Kelly

PS 

 

I also found out that Charlie asked Heather to the prom and she fainted, before saying yes. I would laugh, but… who am I kidding. I totally laughed, since she is okay. I’m gonna suggest we all split a stretch limo so that we can all go together and make the entire school jelly. 


End file.
